


Double Entendre

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU: Modern Life, Breaking in a new Couch, But Ignis is too innocent for all this, Day 1, Established Relationship, Gladio knows exactly what he wants, Gladnis Week 2017, M/M, Prompto and Noctis are confused af but are curious, fade to black smut scenes, rated for implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Got a small bonus at work and I know we always talked about finally getting a couch. We can break it in when I get home later tonight ;)Gladio spent the bonus he got at work on a new couch and looked forward to being able to break it in with his boyfriend, Ignis. Only Ignis, it seemed had other ideas.





	Double Entendre

> _Got a small bonus at work and I know we always talked about finally getting a couch. We can break it in when I get home later tonight ;)_

Ignis glared at the monstrosity that had appeared in his living room during the time he'd been at work. It now stood pride of place in the middle of their dilapidated old apartment, replacing the three plastic lawn chairs they usually sat on. It was an emerald green and large enough for four adults to sit comfortably, well if Gladio was involved, three adults and one squished in at the corner, if not sitting on someone's lap.

He got where his partner was coming from and he appreciated the gesture he just wished he'd had a say in the colour or the style _or even the feel of it,_ he thought as he sat down tentatively to test it. It had a horrible velvet feel to it, the cushions were hard and there was absolutely no back support. He stood up again and glared at it, hoping the look alone would make the hideous thing disappear and the old lawn chairs return.

If Gladio had indeed been given a bonus, then why didn't he buy something useful? A new oven would have been nice, one with multiple shelves so he can cook more than one thing at a time, or a new bed frame, Ignis was getting pretty tired of sleeping in a bed that squeaked every time he or Gladio moved. Or better yet, the money could have gone towards food, rent or even to get their heating fixed.

He and Gladio had been friends for years, only finally bridging the gap between friends and lovers two years ago. Now they lived together on the outskirts of the financial district in a small apartment that wasn't up to code with a sleazy old landlord who wanted double the asking price in rent. They both worked two jobs to keep them afloat and sometimes it wasn't worth the effort, not when they hardly saw each other, but still they ploughed on for each other, for love and occasional random gifts like the couch.

His phoned pinged and he retrieved it from his pocket.

> **Gladio (15.27)** : What do you think?

He glanced down at the subject of the text again and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

> **Ignis (15.28)** :  The colour and fabric are a little less than desirable, however, I'm sure with a throw covering it, it will be a suitable addition to our apartment.

Gladio didn't text back straight away and so Ignis started to tidy up a bit, bowls from breakfast were still on the table, yesterdays dinner pans in the sink. With a small sigh, Ignis got to work washing-up, before moving on with plans for dinner. He'd just started chopping some onions for a casserole when his phone finally pinged with a response. 

>   **Gladio (16.02)** : The colour reminded me of your eyes <3

Ignis didn't know how to respond to that, Gladio was a big sap,  but he loved him for it and if he thought the colour of the couch reminded him of Ignis eyes then Ignis supposed he could get used to it.

> **Ignis (16.04)** : In that case we'll have to find some cushions that match your eyes.
> 
> **Gladio (16.05)** : Deal, but you can repay me for that hurtful comment in my design choice by helping me break in the couch when I get home ;*)

Ignis just smiled and put his phone away, Gladio was obsessed with breaking the couch in. It wasn't something that would happen instantly, it would take time for the cushions to get soft and the back to mould to their favourite positions. Ignis honestly had no idea how breaking in a couch was a method of repayment. He could think of plenty of other things he and Gladio could be doing, he did after all have the evening off. Usually, Ignis worked until late at the local Community College teaching night classes in statistics, his day job was working at a coffee shop. Gladio worked mornings and the local J&M mart and afternoons at the Gym as a trainee trainer. By the time Gladio returned home from his second job, Ignis was leaving for his, but with Ignis having the night off, the two off them could have dinner together, go to bed together, even indulge a little. Ignis blushed at the thought of spending the evening with his boyfriend and everything they could get up to, all of which wouldn't happen because Gladio just wanted to "break-in" the couch.

Pocketing his phone he returned to the kitchen to finish the prep for dinner when he had an idea. What if Ignis could break-in the couch before Gladio got home? Then he and Gladio could indulge in whatever else they wanted to do without the couch taking up their precious time together. He finished chopping up the vegetables and added everything to a dish before putting it to one side, he would heat it up closer to the time. He wandered back into the main living area and took another seat on the couch, bouncing slightly as he wondered how to actually break in a couch. Pulling out his phone once more, he did a quick Moogle Search.

He hummed softly as he read, it seemed simple enough and he supposed the more people partaking in the breaking the quicker it would be done. He switched to his messaging app and fired off a quick group message to Prompto and Noctis.

 

> **Ignis (16.45)** : Gladio bought us a couch.
> 
> **Prompto (16.46)** : Cute! Brings out the colour of your eyes!!

 Ignis clicked his tongue.

> **Noctis (16.46)** : Why didn't he buy you something useful? Like I don't know a television! Stop living in the old age!
> 
> **Ignis (16.47)** : We have smart phones is that not enough?
> 
> **Noctis (16.48)** : Smart phones we bought you three years ago, there's been six more upgrades since then.
> 
> **Prompto (16.50)** : Ignore him, he's had a rough day at work. Did you want anything from us?
> 
> **Ignis (16.51)** : I merely wanted to know if you'd help me break it in?

The chat went silent and Ignis could almost imagine the two having their own private conversation.  He didn't think they were both working, Prompto was a freelance photographer and kept his own hours, Noctis worked mornings at the same supermarket Gladio did, before helping his dad run a fishing tackle shop in the afternoons. 

It was ten whole minutes before a reply came through and Ignis was wondering if he had said something wrong.

 

> **Prompto (17.01)** : Shouldn't that be something you and Gladio do… together?

Ignis frowned what was with people thinking that breaking-in a couch was a couples activity?

 

> **Ignis (17.03)** : I thought it would be a nice surprise for him to come home and it was already done. No mess, no fuss.
> 
> **Noctis (17.04)** : Well if you're sure?
> 
> **Prompto (17.05)** : We can be there shortly I suppose.
> 
> **Ignis (17.06)** : I'm sure, I'll even pay you in dinner for your troubles.

~*~

Gladio's day hadn't been too terrible, although some old lady whacked him over the head with her handbag when he accidentally packed a carton of eggs at the bottom of the bag and placed tins on top of it. Another decided that today was the day she wanted to empty her change purse and paid for her $25 Lucian Dollar shopping in pennies. His second job at the gym went a little better, he was at that point in his training where he could take his own clients (under the careful watch of his trainer) which is where the extra money had come from to buy the couch. All he was looking forward to now was getting home, finding Ignis and giving him some good memories of the couch. He'd even slipped into the drug store at the bottom of the street to stock up on the essentials as he wasn't sure if they had any in. He didn't want to be so far into his plan only to not have any and to leave them both frustrated in the end. Tonight was a night of celebration and happy memories.

His mind drifted as he thought of everything he could do to Ignis, how he could worship the man that he loved, how he could treasure him and pleasure him. He was still thinking as he climbed the steps to their apartment and routed around in his pockets for his keys. He only stopped thinking when there was a giggle from the other side of the door, a thud and then a loud groan. The scramble of footsteps a muffled laugh and a curse. Gladio frowned. _What was happening?_

Finally finding his keys, he unlocked the door and opened it on a very disturbing scene, one that he didn't want to handle with right now, not when he'd spent the journey home getting all worked up with what he was going to do to Ignis. Now however at the sight of Prompto kneeling on all fours, arse presented to Gladio as Noctis held a bag of ice to his lower back, he felt himself deflate slightly.

"Ah, you're home," came Ignis' voice from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

"What is going on in here?" he asked casting a glare at the two on the floor, it was then he noticed the couch cushions on the floor underneath them. Noctis just shrugged and continued to hold the bag of ice to Prompto's behind. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Ignis said coming around the kitchen counter to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "Prompto got a little carried away though."

"He's not as flexible as he thought he was," Noctis said with a grin.

"I'm getting old!" the blonde moaned into the cushion. "I used to be able to get my legs up high and everything!"

 Gladio narrowed his eyes, what the hell was happening here?

"Relax big guy," Noctis said, getting to his feet and dusting off his jeans. "Specs just wanted a hand with breaking-in the new couch,"

"What the f…"

"I got too adventurous," Prompto supplied, standing up with a soft moan. He stretched tentatively. "Slipped and fell missing the cushion completely. Bruised my ass on the floor."

This was just getting worse, he thought he knew Ignis, heck he thought he knew Prompto and Noctis, but to come home and find the three of them fornicating around, breaking in the very couch he wanted to break in with his boyfriend was not okay. He was confused, sure they were all friends but why would the three of them… he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to see a concerned Ignis staring at him and he felt himself calming down, lost in the green emerald eyes, the same colour as their new couch. 

"You said you wanted to break-in the couch, but this is the first night we've had where I haven't been working. I could think of so many other things I wanted us to do without having to worry about breaking in a couch. So I invited Noct and Prompto round to get it out of the way so we could enjoy our evening."

Gladio frowned, that was exactly the reason why he had planned for them to do it together.

"I got the whole thing on camera if you want to see," Noctis said from the couch, he and Prompto had replaced the cushions and were sat at one end watching something on Noctis' phone. Prompto was blushing and Ignis smiled warmly.

"Go on, it's quite humorous. I'll plate up the dinner."

Still, with mixed feelings about what the heck he'd walked into, Gladio dropped his gym bag by the door to their bedroom and joined the younger two on the couch. It certainly felt a lot softer to what it had done when he'd tried it in the store. A phone was thrust into his hand, and he pressed the play button hesitantly.

The screen lit up almost instantly showing both Prompto and Ignis standing on the couch, their hair was disarrayed and a sheen of sweat marred their forehead. They were, however, fully dressed, if not a bit untucked and dishevelled.

"Go on Specs," Noctis encouraged from behind the camera and with a sigh, Ignis in the video jumped and flipped into the air and off the couch, landing square on one of the cushions on the floor his arm outstretched to help him regain his balance. Prompto whooped, Noctis clapped and the camera jolted as he did.

"Okay my turn," Prompto said bending his knees as he readied his dismount. Ignis moved out of the way and stood off camera. Gladio watched as Prompto attempted the same move as Ignis, flipping into the air and twisting so he would land on the cushion, only he mistimed his land and instead of landing in the middle of the cushion landed at the end, the cushion flew out from underneath him and he landed with a thud on his back. Gladio winced but couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the video.

Prompto groaned next to him and stole the phone. "I'm deleting this before you post it to social media," he commented and Gladio stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Who says it's not already viral," Noctis teased Prompto let out another groan.

"So," Gladio said, blocking out the laughs and groans from the couch. "You were actually breaking-in the couch?"

Ignis looked up at him perplexed. "Of course we were, what did you think we were doing?" Gladio smirked but shrugged. "I Moogled ' _How to break-in a new couch'_ and this was the top hit," he pulled his phone out of his pocket unlocked it and showed Gladio the open web search.

Gladio couldn't help it, he laughed. Everything had been a complete and utter misunderstanding. Ignis, his Ignis was just too literal (or innocent) to understand what Gladio had meant when he'd said he wanted to break-in the couch and had found a website with ideas. He'd contacted Prompto and Noctis and between the three of them they had done exactly what the site had suggested, jumped on the cushions and worked them down so they would be comfier.

"What did I do?" Ignis huffed crossing his arms and giving Gladio a piercing gaze.

"You," Gladio gasped and Ignis scowled. "No listen, you are perfect, this is perfect. You are perfect, you know why?" Ignis shook his head. "Because you're just so sweet and innocent. I admit when you told me you were breaking-in the couch my mind jumped to conclusions. I thought the three of you were starting something and hadn't invited me. I hadn't realised that what you were doing was exactly what I suggested."

Ignis frowned. "What did you think we were up to."

Gladio smiled seductively and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, ducking his head slightly so he could whisper in Ignis' ear without the other two hearing. "Only what I had planned when I wrote that we should break the couch in together," he said, his voice laced with want.

"Oh?" Ignis asked, breathlessly.

"Well first I was going to give you a massage to loosen up the those knots you've been complaining about, then I was going to push you down into the couch and kiss you softly, my lips barely touching you as I explored every inch of your amazing body, leaving you begging for more…"

"Ah," Ignis let out a small moan and Gladio chuckled. The penny had finally dropped.

There was a cough from the counter behind them and they turned to see Prompto and Noctis grinning lewdly at them.

"What do you twerps want?" Gladio growled, now that he and Ignis were on the same page, he could kick out the younger two and get his plans back on track.

"Ignis promised us dinner if we helped de-newify the couch," Prompto said as innocently as he could muster, the tell-tale redness of his ears betraying that they'd heard Gladio's whispers.

Ignis blushed and pushed Gladio away, before coughing and turning back the half dished up dinner.

~*~

Gladio all but kicked the younger two out after they'd eaten. He hovered near the front door as they tauntingly gathered their belongings and grinned knowingly at Ignis as Gladio ushered them out.

"Have fun you two!" Noctis called.

"Yeah, don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Prompto added and they both grinned.

"Use pro…" Gladio shut the door in their faces before Noctis could finish what he was saying.

"Gladio," Ignis admonished from the kitchen and Gladio smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we have plans… wait what are you doing?" he walked around the counter to see Ignis standing at the sink, running the water to clean up after dinner. Crossing the distance between them he stood behind his boyfriend and reached his arms underneath Ignis' to turn off the water, before crossing them in front of Ignis stomach, holding him close against his own chest.

"Gladio," Ignis protested, reaching out to turn the tap back on, Gladio pressed his mouth to Ignis neck, nibbling slightly and he felt Ignis' knees buckle. "At least let me soak them," he finally muttered. "They'll get ruined otherwise."

Gladio acquiesced, it was a compromise, one he would have to allow happen if he ever wanted to salvage their night. He continued to press feather light kisses to Ignis neck whilst he filled up the basin and soaked the casserole dish.

Finally, Ignis was done, the basin filled, dishes and plates soaking to make them easier to clean later. He turned around in Gladio's arms, Gladio loosening his arms slightly to give him the slack to do so.

“So, the couch?” Ignis smirked and Gladio grinned toothily before tightening his grip on Ignis and picking him up so his legs dangled off the floor. Ignis kicked his feet in protest as Gladio turned around and carried Ignis into the living room. He reached the arm of the couch and let go of Ignis so he fell backwards. He gave an undignified squeak as he fell arms outstretched, fingers grabbing at Gladio's shirt so he could pull him down as well. They both landed, Gladio on top of Ignis and he removed his arms from around Ignis and placed them other either side, pushing up so his whole body weight wasn't on Ignis.

Gladio looked down at Ignis, smiling softly as he lost himself in his green eyes. Ignis shifted slightly, pushing his feet against the armrest so his head was resting on the other armrest instead, Gladio straddled him, one leg tucked in between Ignis and the back of the couch, the other place on the floor supporting his weight.

"So, the couch?" Ignis repeated, hands rising to be placed on Gladio's chest.

"I think I may take it back, it's been soiled, besmirched without my permission. It probably feels violated. Who knows what you and the other two got up to," Gladio sighed dramatically sitting up and back, letting Ignis hands drop to his sides.

"Oh now that is a pity, I was beginning to change my mind about it, especially as you promised me so much earlier. Such a shame that you're failing to live up to the promises you've made." 

Ignis was trying to trick him, but they played this game too often for him to back down. This was a game of dominance for them, and at the moment Gladio had the upper hand, he proved it by bending forward, cupping his hands around Ignis' face and capturing his lips in a kiss. Ignis' tongue probed his lips seeking permission to enter, and he relinquished, deepening the kiss. Ignis became more forceful, bring his hands up to Gladio's back, slipping his hands under the thin material of his shirt, rubbing his hands over the skin. Gladio danced back by removing a hand from Ignis face and moving it down to palm Ignis through his pants.

There was a moan of defeat and Gladio smirked into to kiss. Ignis removed his hands from Gladio's back and placed them back on his chest, pushing up so they could break apart.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," he panted and Gladio shook his head and continued his palming, his other hand moving to Ignis' chest. Ignis shuddered at the ministration and Gladio bent back down to kiss his neck.

"Defeats. The. Whole. Purpose," he murmured in between kisses. He moved his kisses down, hands pulling at the waistband of Ignis trousers, pulling them down over his hips and releasing his semi-erectness from the confines of his boxers.

"Gladio…" another moan. "It’s a new couch…"

Gladio chuckled, before lowering his head and giving him a long lick, smiling at the strained moan that burst from his lover's lips.

"Don’t you worry about that," he said before bobbing down once more, "I won't spill a drop." 

 


End file.
